


Coming to America

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Queering American Gods (Dysphoria) [1]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Identity Issues, Medical, Medical Scheming, Medicalization, Queer Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: A New God comes to America.





	Coming to America

**Author's Note:**

> The stories in this series were written backwards, and you can choose to read them backwards or forwards, or you can stick to "Mr. Wednesday on a Thursday" if you're not feeling the series vibe. Do as you will, but as with any God a Coming to America story exists....

1980

The suits gather in a room. The scene is organized chaos. The work is almost concluded, the work of slotting people into boxes, shifting guidelines and terminology to create and destroy whole swaths of ideas that will be persistent for decades. It all comes down to the people in this room.

In the corner, a nondescript form sits, face obscured and indistinct under clothing that tells no story. All around the room are shadows, forming, forming, into things that will be decided upon today.

For today, they will receive their names, the ones agreed upon and slid into place, erasing every time before that these same feelings and occurances have been real throughout history.

Now they are Medical. Now they are real, like nightmares taking form in place of the Velveteen Rabbit and other toys. It is the toys matured, made indistinct flesh that will contort and create itself anew in every instance when they will torment those that others love.

Dysphoria rises with the others, the new friends by association in the Medical Industrial Complex, so many facets of similar pains. 

Together they all leave the room and they are hardly seen at all.

Slates wiped clean of history and recreated now in the modern age.

Dysphoria thinks distantly back to beheadings and burnings and smiles faintly. All of that gone now, for today they are named.


End file.
